<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heritage by greywardenblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074230">Heritage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue'>greywardenblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Trans Fic By Trans People, Trans Male Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, choosing a name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cirilla has recently returned from his travels to other worlds to let Geralt and Dandelion know that he is a young man, and now he needs their help with a very important task: picking his new name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Characters in The Witcher Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heritage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't even know where to start," he said with a frown. "Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon - all my names are from my ancestors. <em>Female</em> ancestors. I don't want to keep them, but giving up on them feels like... like abandoning my Grandmother all over again."</p><p>Dandelion hummed thoughtfully. "Well, you could always be... The Ashen Ember Dancing on the--"</p><p>"Dandelion," Geralt grunted in warning, which caused Dandelion to put his hands up in defense, but not-Ciri only chuckled at the joke.</p><p>"I don't think that would be a good idea, for laying low purposes. Or in general."</p><p>"So I'm guessing var Emreis is out as a last name."</p><p>Not-Ciri made a face. "Definitely."</p><p>Silence fell between them, and Geralt wondered if the other two were also thinking of what he was - Emhyr and his wife, sitting on the throne of Cintra under a false name. He knew Cirilla - he knew his son - must have been aware, but it was the elephant in the room, the uncomfortable topic none of them liked discussing.</p><p>"I suppose being a boy might finally stop people from trying to use me to further this or that lineage," not-Ciri murmured, confirming that his thoughts were at least close to Geralt's.</p><p>"Calanthe was indeed big on the mother-daughter thing," Dandelion said in thought. "You could go with Roegner..."</p><p>Not-Ciri shook his head. "That name doesn't mean much to me. And I don't necessarily want to use somebody else's first name. Cirilla was always my own, but I also had the three others that connected me to something bigger."</p><p>"You could still take a last name," Geralt suggested.</p><p>"My mother had none, and neither do you or Yen really, and I'm not taking my--"</p><p>"What about Tuirseach? Or an Craite, even."</p><p>Not-Ciri thought about that for a moment. "That's not a bad idea. I'm sure Cerys and Hjalmar wouldn't mind."</p><p>"You could also just be 'of Cintra'," Dandelion said. "It has been good enough for Geralt for the last several decades."</p><p>The boy - (no, the young man. Geralt had just barely gotten used to seeing him as a young woman instead of a child, and now he changed again right before his eyes. He just hoped he could keep up) - the young man nodded, content.</p><p>"Alright, so that's three good options. I'll have to think about them and pick one, but we still need a first name."</p><p>"Or four," Dandelion said, and not-Ciri swatted his arm. There was silence as they all thought, and suddenly, Geralt wished he was better at filling them.</p><p>"I was thinking Cedric," not-Ciri said finally, hesitant. "It sounds a bit similar, and I like the sound of it."</p><p>"I knew a Cedric," Geralt said. "Back in Flotsam. He was an elf, guiding the people out of the forest's dangers."</p><p>"The one who made the traps?" Dandelion asked. "He was<em> gorgeous</em>."</p><p>Geralt sent him a glare. Not that Dandelion was wrong, but it felt inappropriate to focus on his looks when Geralt still remembered him dying, almost in his arms.</p><p>"There was a Witcher called Cedric too, I think," Geralt continued. "I never knew him, but he was from the School of the Cat. I met one of his schoolmates." He decided not to elaborate on the circumstances of him meeting Gaetan.</p><p>Not-Ciri hummed, then nodded decisively. "Alright. A nice-sounding name, that doesn't belong to anyone I knew well so it won't feel like I'm taking it from them, but it still has a connection to both elves and Witchers." His hand went to his blade, given to him by Geralt when he took up the Path. "That works. Cedric it is. Cedric of Cintra, or Cedric Tuirseach, or maybe Cedric an Craite - I'll have to ask Cerys's opinion."</p><p>"You have a right to any of those names," Dandelion assured him, and Geralt and him both reached out, each taking one of Cedric's hands. He smiled at them both gratefully, and rested his head on Geralt's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>